1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to a system for securing a cable to a portable article to confine movement of the portable article to within a prescribed area.
2. Background Art
Theft of portable articles continues to account for significant losses in many different industries. This is particularly a problem in the electronics industry and in stores at which large numbers of different articles/components are displayed for interactive handling by prospective purchasers thereof. This problem is aggravated by the advent of “mega” electronic stores that display a multitude of electronic articles/components in vast showroom spaces.
In large showrooms, there are a number of different options available to store operators to control theft. The first option is to lock small articles/components in cases to which there is restricted access. This method has a number of drawbacks, however.
First of all, there is an inherent inconvenience in having to have employees access locked cabinets with keys. Determining who should have keys and how access thereto should be gained and monitored is in itself a problem.
Further, prospective purchasers of electronics have now become accustomed to having the opportunity to pick up and operate many different types of small electronic articles/components. Aside from the inconvenience associated with making many products available to a prospective purchaser, each employee is burdened with the task of keeping track of all articles/components as they are removed and made available to the prospective purchaser.
Another alternative security method relies upon the use of surveillance cameras. In the absence of having several individuals monitor a space, this method is relatively ineffective. Given the ever increasing size of showrooms and proliferation of different types and brands of electronic equipment, effective monitoring through this method may be a monumental task.
A third security method involves providing some sort of security system in association with each article/component. In one form, tags are used on each article/component to be sensed by a scanner near the exit of a facility in which the particular products are displayed and sold. Unfortunately, by the time security personnel are alerted to a possible theft, the person absconding with an article(s) may have already distanced themselves to the point that they cannot be apprehended.
Another method in this last category involves tethering the individual articles/components through electrical and/or mechanical systems. The assignee herein has devised numerous different systems for this purpose. Systems range from relatively simple types, as those using a mechanical cable, to those using sophisticated electronics for purposes of monitoring many articles/components and identifying a system breach.
In every instance, the analysis of feasibility of investing in a security system must take into account the anticipated losses in the absence of the use thereof. If cost were not an issue, virtually every valuable portable article/component would have some sort of associated security system.
The current problems contended with in the industry can be demonstrated with respect to computer components. For example, computer monitors and keyboards of different type and brand are offered in large numbers in office supply and electronic stores. A computer keyboard, while being a relatively inexpensive item, is an inviting target to thieves in the absence of there being some sort of associated security system.
In recent years, a generic system has been devised for facilitating connection of cables to this type of component. Square or rectangular slots of relatively small dimension (on the order of 7 millimeters) have been formed in components at the time of their manufacture or by the purveyor thereof to accept a structure for securing a mechanical cable thereto. A multitude of different systems have been devised which utilize a cable accepting assembly. The cable accepting assembly is designed to project through the opening in a component, to be locked therewithin. By directing a cable through the cable accepting assembly, and appropriately securing the cable therewith, the associated component is confined by the cable within a prescribed area, generally as dictated by the length of the cable.
Designers of these cable accepting assemblies have a number of design criteria. First of all, the assemblies should be inexpensive to justify their use. Secondly, assembly thereof should be simple so that they will be consistently used and consistently set up by those given this responsibility. Third, the system should be effective in terms of preventing theft.
One exemplarly system of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,739, to Derman. Derman uses multiple plates, each with an offset tang. The plates are individually inserted to place the tangs behind an inside surface on a wall through which the accommodating opening is formed. The plates are installed by using a predetermined combination of translational and pivoting movement. Once the plates are installed, the separate tangs cooperatively bear on the inside surface to prevent withdrawal thereof. By then directing a saddle around the plates and directing a cable through the plates and saddle, the elements cooperate with each other and the particular component being secured to preclude manipulation of the plates in a manner that would allow their separation from the component.
While this type of system is effective, the manipulation of multiple plates, particularly by reason of their small size, is a potentially difficult operation, demanding a good degree of dexterity for the individual delegated this task. The degree of difficulty may ultimately be such that the individual foregoes set-up of the security system on every component intended to be secured.
In spite of the multitude of different designs of these cable accepting assemblies, the industry continues to seek out new designs that meet at least all of the above three criteria.